Hail to the King
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: Bow to the king, or risk the wrath of godly proportions. Done for the 100 Prompts/Drabbles Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge: 100 Prompts/Drabbles**

**Character: Zeus**

**Word Count (for story only): 202 words**

**First Prompt : Pride**

They say

A King

Should be a humble man.

...

Calm, Wise, Kind.

Proud of his kingdom,

Proud of his subjects,

Proud of his queen,

But never proud of himself.

...

Zeus disagreed.

How could one rule without confidence?

How could a king

Stand out from the masses

Bring order to the chaos

Make the decisions important to everyone

If he didn't have his pride?

...

Some argued

That pride

would be his downfall

That he made decisions

Without approval.

Did rash things.

Saw no wrong in himself.

...

At this, he shook his head.

Such ignorance deserved no reply

Did they, perhaps

Know a better way?

Had they, perhaps

Been godly ruler since ancient times?

Could they, themselves

Survive a changing world?

...

Zeus did not think so.

He knew

His place.

...

Yes, the god was proud.

Proud of many things

Proud of his kingdom,

Proud of much his family,

Proud of all his children,

Proud of how far the world has come,

Proud of his loyal wife,

Most of all,

Proud of himself.

...

He was king.

Lord of the Sky

Wielder of the Master Bolt

Father of Thalia

And Jason Grace

Immortal god for all his days

...

He is proud.

He is Zeus

And he has every right

**A/Ns: Yay, I finally started this challenge! At first, I had Nico as my character, but encountered enough difficulty that I wanted to switch. When they gave me Zeus instead, it all just sort of... clicked.**

**One down, ninety-nine to go!**

**As always, feel free to share any and all thought you had while reading in a review, and I sincerely hope freeverse is allowed for this. It isn't much of a strength for me, but it was the only way I could imagine addressing this prompt.**

**Up next: Unproffesional.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count (for drabble only): 274 words**

**Second Prompt: Unprofessional**

Once again, Zeus was angry.

Hera didn't know why. Something Poseidon had said, she supposed. Whatever the cause, raged filled the sky, rumbling and roaring in harmony with the godly king.

She watched for slightly longer. It seemed the sea king had offended Zeus's inflated ego. A harsh insult, judging by the light-show above. Shouting grew profane, and the the queen stopped listening.

She folded her bare arms, face a mask of patience. For divine ruler, her husband could be quite immature. He was easily angered, quick to act, and too proud to see himself in the wrong.

And that was how their meeting ended. Zeus yelling at/electrocuting the sea god. Again.

"Why can you not calm yourself?" she snapped once outside. "Don't you ever find it embarrassing?"

The sky god glared. "Would you prefer indifference? I devote myself to my position, to the things I care for. Would you rather I cared for nothing?!"

The goddess spoke no more. It was true: at least he'd cared about living.

There would times when his composure would slip. Many, to tell the truth. Storms worse than Typhon would rock the Earth. Lightning would flash above as Zeus's temper soared. Whenever he felt something, the world needed to know.

Hera grit her teeth. What could she do? Immortals' ways were eternal. Peacocks didn't change their feathers. Forever proud, forever stubborn, forever without filter.

Forever ruler, forever caring, forever with passion.

He was a man without a mask. A rarity among the gods.

Unprofessional he was. Unprofessional she could deal with. It wasn't the worst flaw he possessed.

**A/Ns: Yeah, different format this time, similar theme. I felt it was necessary, though. Zeus gets a lot of hate at times. Yeah, he has flaws, but give the guy some credit! He's been ruling for millennia, and managed to (mostly) keep his family functional. He's a decent patriarch character.**

**I changed the stanza breaks to three dots in the first chapter, by the way. Second kitty pointed that out, it bugged me to no end. **

**Again, any thoughts anyone has while reading this fic, they should feel free to express them in a review. More I get, faster I update. I'm finally back in writing mode!**

**Oh, and huge thank you to riptidefirebends and queen-sheep (kitty) for the review and support, doubly to the latter for creating this challenge and PJFC. I do this for you!**

**Ugh, I have math homework, and this is starting to be a drabble of it's own. Until I decide to update again, I'll see you on the far side!**

**Next up: Pizza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count (for drabble only): 391 words.**

**Third Prompt: Pizza**

**Also donew for the No Words Competition, also to be found on PJFC. **

The sea god reached for his first slice, watching as the cheese stuck to the others. But his choice was law among his food, and the cheese would never be able to object.

Similar to him, in all reality. Poseidon stole a moment to send a glare across the table. His gaze was met with an electric blue; his younger brother was the only other. They watched each other for a long moment. Zeus was the one to break away, but only to grab food for himself. Their silent showdown ended.

The suggestion seemed odd at first. How in Olympus would _pizza_ solve the gods' problems? Zeus had not spoken one word since taking his seat, so Poseidon behaved the same. Stagnant waters through and through. An improvement, in his mind.

As the elder god raised his greasy food, he chanced taking the first bite. The other male observed coldly, then cautiously followed his lead. For once in all eternity, Poseidon was granted first say.

Slowly but surely, he took a breath. At first, he meant to speak. But suddenly, the shaky surface began to give way, so the god released his thoughts, going for a second bite.

Soon enough, their first box was gone, only to be replaced by another. This time, Poseidon cut the food. Because he was so intent at the moment, it wasn't until Zeus reached for his next slice that he discovered any change in the atmosphere. It almost seemed... calm.

It was far too son when the gods reached their final box. It wasn't that their cheese-bread was good: the contents had been waterlogged with cooking grease, and smears of once-canned sauce could be found all over the immortal men. But something about such a casual meal had been enough to keep Poseidon at the table. To mortals, this was such a normal thing to do, so much so it felt alien.

The demigod's suggestion...almost seemed to relax the two of them. Without thinking, he made a move for the last piece.

Another hand was there. It collided with the sea god's, shooting ripples of tension through the condensed area. Poseidon paused, eyes narrowed.

But the opposing hand disappeared, the action accompanied by a small nod. No words and none needed.

The brother took the food with his left hand, and shook with his right.

**A/Ns: Hey, fanfic world! Sorry I posted a day later than the competition required. This week was so busy with reviews and everything, I'd almost forgotten.**

**I'm actually pretty okay with this fic. It's just an easy-going, casual vibe that was kinda hard to incorporate in a godly setting. I could not find a way to make in into Zeus's POV, so we got Poseidon instead. Zeus is still a main character, though, so it fits the requirements of the challenge.**

**Oh, to answer the guest review: yes. All these drabbles will be about Zeus. He is the character all these drabbles must be centered around.**

**Thank you for your time and support. I hope some of you have the time to leave a review, and wish me luck with competition scores!**

**Next Prompt: Morning. (If anyone has a request/suggestion for this, feel free to voice it.)**


End file.
